1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to devices for detecting door movement and, more specifically, to door movement sensors and their use to affect operations of an apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following descriptions and examples are not admitted to be prior art by virtue of their inclusion within this section.
Sensors for detecting door movement and/or opening or closing of doors are used in a variety of applications, such as security systems, refrigerators, and rooms containing X-ray computed tomography. The placement of such systems and devices is generally static and, thus, sensors used for detecting door movement are not generally transferred among different locations. In fact, most conventional door movement sensors are mounted to a door, a door frame and/or a wall surrounding a door. The mounting of the sensors is generally cumbersome and includes many parts and, thus, it is not generally desirable to remove mounted sensors for use on other doors. Accordingly, most conventional door movement sensors are not used in a portable manner. Due to their lack of portable use, most door movement sensors are not versatile in regard to the door type or the door material for which they are to be used. In particular, some door movement sensors are applicable for doors which open inward and/or outward but are not applicable for sliding door configurations and vice versa. Moreover, some door movement sensors require attachment to a door via screws bored into a door. Such attachment means is suitable for wood doors, but not for glass or metal doors and, thus, some door movement sensors are not applicable for many different door materials. Consequently, conventional door movement sensors are of limited use.